The Cure
by blossom2013
Summary: Miranda comes down with a terrible illness. Can Sofia and Madeline, with the help of Lucinda, put together the cure in time?


**The Cure**

It was night-time in Enchancia. Sofia and Madeline were sound asleep in their beds.

Over in Dunwitty, Lucinda was still awake, poring over her family's spellbooks.  
Back at the castle, Roland was in the study when Baileywick approached.  
"You majesty, we have a... problem." The castle steward declared.  
"What is it, Baileywick?" Roland asked.  
"There seems to be an outbreak of the mortenza virus in the village." Baileywick explained. "Left unchecked, it could prove disastrous."

"I see." Roland nodded. "Get our best doctors on it. And issue a notice, informing all our people to be wary, and wash their hands."  
"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
As Baileywick left, Roland reflected on the situation.  
"An outbreak..." He said to himself. "And of an unknown virus. Even our best doctors might not be able to find a solution..."  
The next morning, Roland broke the news to the family over breakfast.  
"...So be careful." He finished. "If you see someone who looks sick, keep your distance. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, dad." The kids chorused.  
"Good." Roland smiled.

"Dad, where's mom?" Sofia asked. "She's usually here at breakfast."  
"Yeah, dad." James agreed. "That isn't like her."  
"We'd better go see her." Amber suggested.  
The royal kids left the dinner room, going up the stairs and towards their parents' bedroom. They were intercepted by Baileywick.  
"Children, you're going to be late for school." He said.  
"But Baileywick, can't we at least check on mom?" Sofia asked. "Please?"  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Sofia." Baileywick said firmly. "Maybe this afternoon, okay?"  
"Sure, Baileywick." Madeline nodded.  
As the kids left for school, Baileywick checked in on Miranda. She was still in bed.  
"Pardon the intrusion, milady." He said politely. "But are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm afraid not, Baileywick." Miranda said drowsily. "In fact, I don't feel well at all."  
"Stay where you are, my queen." Baileywick insisted. "I'll send for the castle physician."  
All too soon, the physician was examining Miranda, while Baileywick and Roland waited outside. As the physician came back into the corridor, Roland rounded on him.  
"Well?" He asked. "What's wrong with my wife?"  
"I'm afraid she's caught that nasty mortenza virus that's been going around, your majesty." The physician.  
"No." Roland gasped. "How bad is it?"  
"Well, it's not lethal, but the infection could last for days." The physician said. "Weeks, even. And it has been known to permanently damage the patients systems after prolonged infection."  
"I see." Roland declared. "Is there a cure?"  
"Just one." The physician answered. "But it's very rare, and I have none to speak of."  
"I understand." Roland sighed. "Thank you for your time."  
"I am sorry, your majesty." The physician said as he glumly walked away.  
"What an awful thing to happen." Baileywick said sorrowfully.  
"I know." Roland agreed. "I hate to think of how the children will react when we break the news..."

After school, the kids came home for dinner.  
"No mom." Sofia noted. "Something must be wrong."  
"Yeah, she's usually out on the steps waiting for us." James declared.  
"Let's go and check on mom." Amber suggested as they went inside.  
Inside the castle, Roland was preparing to tell the kids.  
"Okay telling the kids should be easy... I hope." He declared.  
"You will do just fine your majesty." Baileywick assured him.  
"Baileywick, do you remember when queen Alice passed away before Amber and James' seventh birthday?" Roland asked. "You know how upset they were that night after their party?"  
"Indeed." Baileywick nodded.  
As the kids walked past the throne room, Roland called them in.  
"Kids, there is something i need to talk to you all about." He said.  
"What's wrong, dad?" Madeline asked. "Where's mom?"  
"Kids, I'm afraid your mother is sick with the virus I told you about this morning." Roland revealed.  
"She'll get better though... right?" James asked.  
"Of course she will." Roland smiled.  
"Daddy, can we see her, please?" Amber asked.  
"No, kids." Roland shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you getting sick too."  
Sofia didn't say anything. She had already lost her father. She couldn't lose her mother too...

That night, neither Sofia nor Madeline could sleep.  
"I'm so worried about mom." Madeline declared.  
"Me too." Sofia sighed.  
"I wish there was something we could do." Madeline added.  
"Wait a minute." Sofia gasped. "We might not be able to do something, but maybe magic can!"  
"But Mr. Cee-drick's on vacation." Madeline pointed out.  
"Then we'll ask Lucinda." Sofia smiled. "I'll bet her family's spellbooks have something that could cure mom."  
"It's worth a shot." Madeline shrugged.  
Fortunately, the next day was a Saturday, so the girls could go to Lucinda's after breakfast.

Lucinda opened the door.  
"Sofia, Madeline, it's so nice to see you two again." She smiled.  
"Hi, Lucinda." Sofia smiled. "We need to ask you something."  
"Come on in, girls." Lucinda smiled. "We can talk in my bedroom."  
They all went upstairs to Lucinda's room.  
"Now, what's the problem?" Lucinda asked.  
"Our mom's caught that mortenza virus that's going around." Madeline declared.  
"And we were wondering if you could take a look in your family' spell book and find a spell to make mom better." Sofia added.  
"You've come to the right little witch." Lucinda nodded.  
Lucinda dug out her family's spell book and began searching for a cure. Sofia and Madeline glanced at each other hopefully.

Lucinda looked through the spell book for quite a while, before finally finding something.  
"This might be just what we're looking for." She smiled. "The healer's brew. It says here it can cure any ailment."  
"Great!" The girls cheered.  
"Only one problem." Lucinda went on. "All the ingredients are super-rare. We definitely don't have them in this house."  
"Then we'll just have to find them ourselves." Sofia declared.  
"Where can we find them?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, the book has some rough notes on where they've been seen." Lucinda admitted. "But it'll still be next to impossible!"  
"We have to try." Sofia said. "For mom's sake."  
"If we use Minimus, and you use your broom, we can get to all those places really quick." Madeline added. "What do you say?"  
"I'm in." Lucinda smiled. "It's the least I can do, after all you've both done for me. Let's all get our things together, and meet back here in an hour."  
"You got it." Sofia nodded.  
"Let's get moving!" Madeline smiled.

The girls ran home to get their things. In the middle of packing, they were interrupted by Roland.  
"Going somewhere, girls?" He asked.  
"We're going to find the cure for mom." Madeline declared.  
"Our royal physician cannot find the cure." Roland replied. "And you believe you two can?"  
"We've got help." Sofia smiled. "Our friend Lucinda has a book that can lead us right to the ingredients."  
"Oh, really?" Roland mused. "Then perhaps I should my guards after them. No need for you two to put yourselves at risk."  
"Come on, dad." Madeline protested. "We can do this."  
"Remember the Buttercups?" Sofia asked. "You were so worried about us, but we did fine."  
"This is different." Roland declared. "It's not a camping trip, it's a hunt in the wild."  
"Please, dad?" Madeline pleaded. "We have to do this, for mom."  
Roland sighed deeply.  
"Okay, you can go." He gave in. "Just be careful, okay?"  
"We will, dad." Sofia smiled. "Don't worry."  
Smiling, Roland left the room. Soon after, the girls finished packing.  
"Okay, let's go." Madeline chuckled.  
As they raced outside, they crossed paths with Amber and James.  
"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Amber inquired.  
"To get the cure for mom." Sofia told her.  
"Excuse me?!" Amber gasped.  
"No way!" James added.  
"Way." Madeline nodded. "Be back soon."  
The twins watched as their siblings raced out of the castle.  
"There they go again." Amber sighed. "Off on some wild adventure."  
"Yeah." James nodded. "Why do they have all the fun?"  
Sofia and Madelinehead over to Lucinda's. The little witch was sat on the front step, waiting for them.  
"Got everything?" She asked.  
"Almost." Sofia nodded.  
"We just need to get to Minimus." Madeline added.  
"Right behind you." Lucinda nodded.

Soon after, the girls opened the door to Minimus' stable.  
"Minimus?" Madeline called.  
"What's up, girls?" Minimus asked through a mouthful of hay.  
"We need your help." Sofia told him. "We need to collect ingredients for a brew to cure our sick mom."  
"You got it." Minimus swallowed his hay. "Hop on, princesses.  
"Okay Maddie, it's your turn to lead Minimus." Sofia declared.  
"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline nodded, getting in the front of the saddle, while Sofia sat in the back.  
Moments later, Minimus flew off into the sky, followed by Lucinda on her broom.  
Back at the castle, Roland was tending to Miranda.  
"Where are Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda croaked.  
"They're... sleeping over at their friend Lucinda's." Roland fibbed.  
"Okay, then." Miranda sighed. "I wouldn't want them to see me like this anyway. It'd be too upsetting for them."  
"As you wish, my queen." Roland smiled. "Now, you just get some rest."  
"Okay, Rollie." Miranda complied, leaning back onto her pillow.  
As Roland left the room, he found himself worrying about the girls, but at the same time, feeling proud of them.  
_'They're getting to be so brave and grown-up.'_ He thought. _'I just hope they get back soon.'_  
He passed Amber and James in the corridor. The two were talking amongst themselves.  
"Have you ever noticed how often our sisters go on wild, crazy adventures?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah." James nodded. "Means things around here are never dull for long."  
"True." Amber grudgingly agreed.

A few hours later, as the sun was setting, the group were on the outskirts of Enchancia. They landed just outside some woods.  
"Lucinda, where do we look first?" Madeline asked.  
"Let's make camp first, then I'll tell you" Lucinda replied.  
"We don't have time to camp." Madeline retorted. "We need to find those ingredients and get back home as soon as possible."  
"But we're all tired." Lucinda pointed out. "If we don't rest, we'll never be able to finish our journey."  
"Fine." Madeline huffed, walking off.  
"What's wrong with her?" Lucinda asked.  
"She's probably just on edge." Sofia sighed. "You know, because of mom being sick. I'll go talk to her."  
"I'll set up the tents." Lucinda declared.  
As Sofia walked over to Madeline, Lucinda waved her wand. The tents flew out of the bag and set themselves up.  
"Maddie we need to talk." Sofia said.  
"No." Madeline shook her head. "We shouldn't be wasting time like this."  
"I know you're worried about mom." Sofia replied. "But we have to take our time. We don't want to tire Minimus out, do we?"  
"No." Madeline admitted.  
"Then we get a good night's sleep, and start looking for the first ingredient tomorrow." Sofia smiled. "Okay?"  
"Okay?" Madeline sighed.  
The two joined Lucinda by the tents.  
"Sorry, Lucinda." Madeline apologized.  
"That's okay." Lucinda smiled. "Let's just get some sleep."  
They all got into their tents and slept. Minimus slept nearby, a warm blanket over him.  
The next morning, after a light breakfast, the girls were ready to go.  
"The first ingredient is the Hesper Root." Lucinda declared. "A greyish root that's been known to grow around here. We need to go into the woods and look for it."  
"I'll stay here and guard the camp, if it's okay with you." Minimus trembled, staring at the spooky-looking woods."  
"Oh, Minimus." Sofia chuckled.

The girls hoisted up their backpacks and went into the woods.  
"Lucinda, this looks like a Hesper Root." Madeline pointed.  
Lucinda came in for a closer look.  
"Almost, Maddie." She declared. "That's more brownish then grayish."  
"Oh." Madeline sighed.  
A short while later, Sofia found another root.  
"Is this it?" She asked.  
Lucinda examined it.  
"Yes, it is!" Lucinda smiled. "Well done, Sofia!"  
"One ingredient down." Madeline nodded. "What's next?"  
"The pulp of a Pomeranian peach." Lucinda consulted her book. "A rare fruit that grows only in mountainous regions."  
"Well then, let's get going!" Sofia declared.  
Back at the castle, the royal physician had some bad news.  
"King Roland, I'm afraid your wife is getting worse" He declared.  
"But I thought you said the disease didn't have any lasting effects." Roland retorted.  
"Most of the time, yes." The physician nodded. "But in certain cases, such as that of your wife's, the effects of the mortenza can be most debilitating. Her only hope is the cure. I'll let you know the second it's ready, though I fear it will be far too late by then."  
The physician left Roland with the sleeping Miranda.  
_'It's worse then we thought.'_ Roland said mentally. _'Sofia, Madeline, please hurry...'_

Amber and James had already lost one mother, and Roland a wife. He didn't want it to happen again. He walked into out into the garden, finding Amber and James there.  
"Amber, James, I need to talk to you." He declared.  
"What's up, dad?" James asked.  
"I'm afraid your mother has taken a turn for the worst." Roland admitted. "If Sofia and Madeline don't return with the cure soon, the consequences could be... dire."  
"But..." Amber stuttered. "It's not fair! We've already lost one mother! We shouldn't have to lose another!"  
"Amber's right." James nodded. "This stinks!"  
"Indeed it does." Roland agreed. "Our only hope now is for Sofia and Madeline to find those cure ingredients, and get back here fast."  
"They have to." Amber sighed. "They just have to."  
"Hey, they'll come through." James smiled. "They always do."  
Meanwhile, the trio landed at a mountain range.  
"Keep your eyes peeled." Lucinda instructed. "A Pomeranian peach should be around here somewhere."

The girls looked around for a while.  
"Finding a peach should be easy." Madeline said to herself. She soon spotted some peaches hanging from the branch of a tree embedded in the mountainside. "I'll get it this time."  
As she climbed up, Sofia and Lucinda saw her.  
"Be careful, Maddie!" Sofia called.  
"Lucinda, how many do we need?" Madeline asked.  
"Two ought to do the trick." Lucinda told her.  
Madeline plucked two peaches off the branch and came down.  
"Maddie you could have fallen!" Sofia admonished her sister.  
"I'm okay, Sofia." Madeline smiled. "I didn't fall, did I?"  
"Okay, that's two ingredients down." Sofia declared. "What's next?"  
"Let me check." Lucinda scrutinized her book. "This book is so old, some of the letters have worn down. It says... the skin of a Manje melon."  
"Where do we find those?" Madeline asked.  
"In the farming fields of the east." Lucinda noted. "Only one region has them though."  
"Let's get going." Sofia nodded.  
The girls mounted their methods of transportation, and took off. Eventually, they landed at a farm.  
"Keep your eyes peeled for those manje melons." Lucinda declared.  
"Did you say 'manje melons'?" A farmer asked. "I got a couple spare."  
"Great." Madeline smiled.  
"It'll cost ya, though." The farmer said.  
"But we don't have any money." Sofia told him.  
"Too bad." The farmer shrugged, walking away.  
"Want me to hex him?" Lucinda asked.  
"No, thank you." Madeline turned her down.  
"Let me talk to him." Sofia walked over to the farmer. "Please, sir-"  
"Sorry, kid." The farmer shook his head. "I can't give ya the melon for free. I gotta make a livin', ya know."  
"But we need it." Sofia protested. "It'll help make a cure for my mom, the queen, and-"  
"Queen?" The farmer asked. "Queen Miranda?"  
"Yes." Sofia nodded.  
"Well, why didn't ya say so?" The farmer smiled. "Tell ya what: I'll give ya the melon, and you let your folks know all about my crop here."  
"Deal." Sofia nodded.  
The farmer gladly handed over the melon.  
"Good work, Sofia." Madeline smiled.  
"Okay, the next ingredient is an easy one." Lucinda read. "A leaf from a kididdle berry bush."

"I think I saw some kididdle berry bushes at Royal Prep." Madeline declared.  
"You're right, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "Let's go!"  
The girls took off, leaving the bemused farmer in the dust. Soon after, they landed near Royal Prep.  
"There's a kididdle berry bush just around back!" Madeline pointed.  
"Good thing it's Saturday." Sofia smiled. "There's no-one around."  
They slipped around the back way, finding the bush and plucking some leaves.  
"Okay, there's just one ingredient to get." Lucinda read the book.  
"What is it?" Madeline asked.  
"A bouncing bean." Lucinda declared.  
"A what?" Sofia asked.  
"Exactly." Lucinda nodded. "They're super-rare, and they only grow in one place: Caldoon."  
"That's princess Maya's kingdom." Madeline noted. "We need to go and get it quick. Who knows how bad mom's feeling right now."  
While Lucinda was putting the leaves with the rest of the ingredients, Sofia and Madeline informed Minimus of their next destination.  
"Caldoon?" Minimus asked. "Isn't that out in the desert? I don't handle heat well! I'll dry up!"  
"Easy, Minimus." Sofia calmed him. "It'll be fine, Minimus."  
"If you say so." The flying horse sighed.  
The three girls took off, unaware of how bad a shape Miranda was really in. In the air, they made it to Caldoon in less then an hour.

"Oh, I am exhausted." Minimus groaned.  
"Great job, Minimus." Madeline patted the tired horse on the nose. "Let's get you some hay and water."  
"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled.  
After feeding Minimus, the girls went into a nearby marketplace.  
"Excuse us, sir, but do you have some bouncing beans?" Lucinda asked a merchant.  
"Sorry, kid." The merchant shook his head. "We're fresh out of them."  
"Okay, thanks." Lucinda sighed, as she returned to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Well, any luck?" Madeline asked.  
"Nope." Lucinda shook her head. "Sorry."  
"Let's keep looking." Sofia declared.  
The girls asked everyone in the markestplace, but got the same answer.  
"Now how are we going to get mom better?" Sofia asked.  
"We can't give up, Sof!" Madeline told her.  
"Very true." Said a familiar voice from behind them.  
The girls turned to see Madam Ubetcha.  
"Madam Ubetcha!" Sofia said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on vacation." Madam Ubetcha shrugged.  
"Who's this?" Lucinda asked.  
"She's a fortune teller." Madeline explained. "She's helped me and Sofia out a couple of times. Hopefully, she can make it three..."  
"Madam Ubetcha, do you know were we can find some bouncing beans?" Sofia asked. "It's really important."  
"Let me look in my crystal ball." Madam Ubetcha declared. "Oh, I see that your Mother is getting more and more sickly.  
"She is?" Sofia and Madeline chorused.  
Madam Ubetcha looked into her ball again.  
"I see the beans you seek." She revealed. "They are in an oasis, not far from here." She stuck out a finger. "To the east!"  
"Thank you!" Madeline beamed.  
"That's another one we owe you." Sofia smiled.  
"Eh, who's counting?" Madam Ubetcha shrugged.  
The girls raced back to Minimus and flew in the direction Madam Ubetcha pointed. Before long, they saw the oasis.  
"There it is!" Lucinda pointed.  
They quickly landed, and spread out to find the beans. It was Lucinda who found them first; The tiny things bouncing wildly, trying to break free f their stalk.  
"Found them!" She smiled, plucking them free.  
"That's everything." Madeline smiled.  
"Now, let's hurry back to the castle." Sofia instructed. "We can mix the cure there."  
The girls took off once again, bound for home.

As they flew home, the group encountered a sudden rainstorm. Minimus struggled against the powerful winds.  
"I don't know if I can stay up!" He cried.  
"You can do it, Minimus!" Madeline told him.  
"We believe in you!" Sofia smiled.  
Emboldened by their support, Minimus flew harder, managing to stay aloft.  
"I _can_ do this!" He yelled.  
"I can barely see anything." Lucinda shielded her eyes. "Wait, let me try something!"  
Lucinda waved her wand at the sky above. The cloud split apart, leaving a wide stretch of blue sky.  
"Nice one, Lucinda!" Madeline cheered. "Now let's get home, quick!"  
"You got it!" Minimus nodded, flying forward quickly.  
After a couple of hours, they returned to the castle. Roland was waiting outside. He ran to meet them.  
"Thank goodness you're back!" He called. "Your mother, she-"  
"We know!" Sofia declared.  
"How do you-" Roland asked.  
"No time!" Madeline interrupted. "We need to mix the cure!"  
"I'll need a cauldron to mix the ingredients in." Lucinda told them.  
"There's one in Mr. Cee-drick's workshop." Sofia told her.  
"Works for me." Lucinda shrugged.  
The girls rushed up the castle, getting into the workshop via the key hidden in the gargoyle's foot. Thankfully, Cedric had taken Wormwood on vacation with him, so they could work undisturbed. The recipe was complicated, taking almost an hour for Lucinda to brew. When it was finished, the cauldron's contents were poured into a bowl and given to Miranda.  
"Here Miranda, drink this." Roland fed the brew to his wife.  
When she had drunken all of it, she turned to her daughters and Lucinda.  
"Well done, girls." She croaked. "I should be back on my feet in no time."  
Miranda sank back into her bed and fell asleep.  
"Now, we wait." Lucinda declared. "We'll know by morning whether she got it in time."  
Sofia and Madeline refused to leave their mother's side, sitting (and eventually sleeping) in chairs by her bed. The next morning, they awoke to find the bed empty.  
"Mom?" Madeline called. "Where are you?"  
"I'm right here." Miranda smiled as she stood in the doorway.  
"Mom!" The girls chorused, hugging her.  
"Good to see you too." Miranda chuckled. "Now, come on downstairs. Everyone's having breakfast."  
They all went down to the dining room, where everyone else (including Lucinda) was waiting.  
"There you are." Roland smiled. "Come, sit down!"  
"So you're all better now, mom?" Sofia asked.  
"Thanks to you three." Miranda smiled. "Well done, girls."  
"Yeah, way to go!" James added.  
"You did great." Amber declared.  
"We couldn't have done it without Lucinda." Madeline smiled.  
"Thank you, Lucinda." Roland smiled. "Make no mistake: For all you've done for us, you will always be welcome here."  
"You're welcome, sir." Lucinda said bashfully.  
"Let's all be thankful that things are back to normal." Miranda declared.  
"Hear, hear." Roland nodded.

**The End.**


End file.
